


summer rain

by Inkblot0Blue



Series: a first touch to give room to breathe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming of Age, DaiSuga Week 2020, Dialogue-Only, Introspection, M/M, Olympics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot0Blue/pseuds/Inkblot0Blue
Summary: “Is it because you’ve always been a leader, that you don’t want to let people down? To show weakness?”Stormy// An early morning viewing of the Japan-Brazil match at Rio 2016, cups of barley tea, and the fresh smell of summer rain. And therein, an introspective conversation between Koushi and Daichi.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Series: a first touch to give room to breathe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933276
Kudos: 8
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	summer rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 of DaiSuga Week for the 'stormy' prompt!

_ Welcome back to the Men’s Volleyball Semifinals. _

_ With Brazil leading this match two to one, this is the start of a nerve wracking fourth set which will be Japan’s last chance to claim a place among the finalists! Here, live from Rio _ —

The rain’s not letting up, huh?

Been like this since midnight.

You and I have very different ideas of rain, Dai.

The app says level three thunderstorm warning for later… should we bring the plants in?

Yeah, go on, sacrifice the fourth set start.

Not all of it! They’ll replay the highlights.

True.

...Is that the last one?

Yep, all done!

Sometimes I wonder why we didn’t just go for those fake plastic plants.

Hey, you were the one who insisted on houseplants!

Oi, they provide greenery and oxygen! You’re the teacher, you should know that!

And as a teacher, I must correct you that it’s phytoplankton which provide the world's greatest supply of oxygen.

_ Yes _ , sir.

Mm...I’ll like the sound of that. Kiss?

...Another?

Much as I would love to…

_ He’s got it through! _

Wha— Oh, that serve just flew past Brazil!

Another serve! Yes! Get it, Kageyama!

It’s amazing that this is his world debut, like, he’s just playing so effortlessly…

_ Brazil really needs to pay attention to that second tempo. They didn’t pick up on it earlier either. _

...So, how does it feel having gone to school with an Olympian?

As if  _ you _ didn’t go to school with one.

Humour me.

Hm...It doesn’t feel any different, really. What about you?

Same. I mean, I think it’s because we knew him on a more personal level, 

unlike the other volleyball players we played against?

Yeah, that makes sense. 

It’s just...hm, I’m not going to lie; it was hard at first to accept giving up my setter’s position. 

...I know.

Even though I didn’t tell you how I was feeling at the time?

You didn’t have to tell me. 

I saw it on you every day for the first month of term.

Yeah… I mean I do still think about it, like— Wait, shit, look at that fucking cross shot from Brazil!

Oh wow! Who’s that?

Uh, Romero? Yep, Romero… huh, he’s kinda cute.

_Nuh uh_.

Come on…There’s only a six year difference between us!

_ Absolutely _ no— Ushijima, yes! Get in there!

Ah!! The leftie terror attack!

God, we really can’t take our eyes off this, huh!

_ Another point for Japan after that set went completely wrong for Brazil! _

Well, we can discuss this late— Kageyama,  _ again _ ! 

Ohh, that was a beautiful back attack - I’m envious!

But oh, so close! It didn’t get in!

Ah, next time, next time!

_ But this is some lovely blocking from Brazil!  _

_ Kageyama can be a demon server, as we’ve seen throughout the tournament, but he doesn’t quite make this one! _

Agh, that’s the last technical timeout. Do you want a drink?

Hm...is there any leftover barley tea from last night?

Yep!

Then I’ll have that.

But anyway, so, you were saying?

Huh? Oh, right yeah! Here—

_ It’s sixteen-all but Japan knows they’ll need to clear the mind and take this set otherwise it’s all over. _

Thanks.

Yeah, I was saying, like...

I do still think sometimes about how...there will always be people better than me or you. 

And like, how are you supposed to carry on with that fact?

That’s...a loaded question.

Well, you know me, I like to bombard you.

Heh, I do...

_ Triple block, and he finds the nearest gap between Romero and de Santos! _

Well. You could say we all have a purpose.

Or if we don’t, well, that’s not necessarily a bad thing either. Nor something we need to figure out immediately.

Hm. Nah, it’s just… that feeling where you know you will never reach their level no matter what.

But is that really a goal of yours? To reach their level?

When you put it like that...no. 

See? We’re all on different playing fields, at different stages.

Comparing your skillset to someone else like Kageyama just...doesn’t work, 

because you’re using different resources, and thought processes, et cetera.

Your intention was never to go pro. 

Doesn’t mean your efforts are wasted, or any less valid.

Nor does it mean you can’t ask for help.

Yeah…

_ That frustration really is building as the gap widens ever so slightly. Brazil really has top form; they’re pretty much in top gear. _

I know you have a hard time asking for it.

...I guess so.

Is it because you’ve always been a leader, that you don’t want to let people down? To show weakness?

To an extent, definitely. I’ve always put the needs of others...before my own.

I know.

And look, I love that about you; how attentive you are. But you can’t sacrifice your own wellbeing and health for others. 

_You_ have to come first. Leaders have to lead by example, right.

Hah, that very well could turn into ‘do as I say, not as I do’.

But, that’s...quite an individualistic outlook you have there.

Hm. 

Look at that! 

_ Oho, Kageyama! First feint of the match, and he makes it look like the easiest thing in the world! _

_ Yes!  _ That's our Kageyama!

...Community is a great, important thing though. 

You build connections, establish roots. 

Everyone helps everyone in some way. 

Whether that was for us, being a volleyball team, working together to play great games, 

or in society as we’ve grown and come into our own. 

Everybody becomes somebody.

You being a teacher is one of those first links to the wider community.

I’m not quite one yet.

_ Almost  _ one.

But as a teacher, you’re on the frontline really. 

You get to work with the youngest in our society, to educate and shape them. 

To trigger that interpersonal development.

You’re also a first responder to them, in terms of their personal or familial issues outside the school setting.

Yes, but you know there’s only so much you can do. What with the workload, the tests, and so much more.

Not to mention, you can’t...stop the bullying from inevitably happening, or familial issues from arising.

I know. 

And I’m not saying you have to bear the brunt of it.

But you can listen to those children. You can inform the relevant authorities. Social services and all.

Hm… 

_ But the momentum, the force, really is with Brazil! _

I know that’s what I would’ve liked when I was a kid;

To be listened to.

See? 

But how do you manage to reconcile with a society that’s just...not ready to have those discussions? 

One that’s so adamant about keeping things under the wraps, 

on the basis of maintaining the status quo to appease everyone, to maintain group harmony.

I mean, when is _anyone_ ever ready to have frank discussions?

And you can’t please everyone. You’ll always have challengers.

Whether they be the ignored, the downtrodden, the damned.

Or simply just those without a voice, without agency.

You’ll always have rebels, for better or worse.

So, how do you start having those discussions then?

In the classroom, of course. 

Classrooms just reflect the state of society, don’t they?

As a teacher, you start by being open and willing to put yourself out there. 

You invite students to become aware of certain things. 

Whether that’s some particular injustice, or simply...you stating you like boys.

Children are like sponges, right? They absorb and accept everything in front of them.

That doesn’t mean they can escape the prejudice that may develop later in their lives.

No. 

_ Not so fast - twenty-two all! _

But you will have planted that seed in their little brains; that they can be accepted. 

That they can talk to you about those topics because you’ve created a safe space.

And in that sense, you will have made a difference. 

If not in that one year you have with them, 

then those memories will stick with them in their formative years.

Yeah… I mean Takeda-sensei was definitely a good example of that.

Exactly. He and Coach Ukai are very happy together.

And you also get these discussions in families. That creates a bridge between the individual and wider society, right?

Or severs it.

...Yes.

Hm.

_ Romero arrives! Now we’re up to twenty-four. They really mean business! _

...I don’t remember being this defeatist when I was in high school.

This isn’t part of growing up, is it? Becoming naturally cynical?

_ Japan’s pretty much hanging on. They have given an excellent performance throughout this competition but _ — __

You weren’t like that in school because those topics hadn’t been brought up with your family then.

It’s one thing when your generation, your peers — 

because God knows  _ how many  _ of us in that volleyball club turned out gay or bi — 

accept you. But it’s another when your blood relatives...don’t. 

So that’s why you haven’t told—?

I don’t know. I don’t like to think about it too much.

I wouldn’t even know how to define myself yet.

Hm.

That said, I do have a sense of duty to...put myself out there. 

To be visible in the community.

Even if that would mean opening yourself up to discrimination and harassment, within that strict police hierarchy?

Well, revolutions never were a peaceful process, were they?

It’s an ongoing battle. And our ammunition includes education and awareness.

So that’s why they say teaching is a vocation.

To share that knowledge. To ‘create the leaders of tomorrow’. Wait—

_ And Romero has done what he wanted! Two more points! _

Oof, that’s not good!

...But yes, it’s a vocation.

And because it’s a revolution, you start by building an inclusive, understanding education system.

By asking questions. By challenging. 

Hm, yet when you’re young, they think you know nothing.

It’s a matter of perspective.

Indeed.

But, oh shit—

_ And de Santos, off the block! He has the match point for Brazil!  _

Ohh, please no… 

Yes!

_ And they've saved the match point! _

Come on, come on, come on, move your asses!

_ Brazil off the block with Romero! And again! It’s all over! _

Damn, they did so well though.

They really did...

So, going back to your original point, 

Just because the pros like Kageyama or Ushiwaka are on another level, 

doesn’t mean they don’t have challenges of their own.

There are no guarantees to their success. 

Their opportunities aren’t handed to them on a silver platter.

_ They just didn’t quite manage to make the mark. It’ll be interesting to see for Tokyo 2020 what the Japanese team will do. _

Yeah… you’re right.

Just because we live in a society that expects you to hide your failures, to be stoical…

Doesn’t mean there’s not a lot going on behind the scenes.

We don’t see the hardships Kageyama or, Hinata for that matter, face in their personal lives.

Just like they don’t see ours.

But like, when we were in high school, we gave them, 

for a brief time, the space to voice their concerns, 

even if it was just in the context of the games we played.

We listened.

Exactly.

And we nurtured.

Yep.

...I think that club is one of the few good things I can take away from those years.

And the other?

...You.

You flatter me.

Oh shut up, you know you love it.

Heh, that I do.

Mm… you’re gonna be a great dad, Suga.

Hah, I think we’re more than qualified what with our murder of crows!

But let me first become a great teacher!

Oh, but you already  _ are _ ...

Mm,  _ someone’s _ feeling feisty!

I  _ will  _ be later...Kiss?

Never thought you’d ask. Oh, big yawn!

Mm...I’m knackered.

It was a really good match though. Well worth getting up at five for!

We’ll send a text to Kageyama later, congratulate him…

For now though...come on, you know you need your...beauty sleep too.

Is that code for ‘I want cuddles’?

Always.

...Dai?

Yeah?

Thank you.

No problem.

I love you, you know.

...I know.

I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, a very loose reading of the 'stormy' prompt. This work was based on some quarantine thoughts, so I'm just passing it off as trying to work on characterisation/ post-graduation character studies (just dads still being best dads!). And it was an excuse to watch some Rio 2016 volleyball matches!


End file.
